Various devices consume energy during operation. Energy may be stored and distributed in various forms, such as mechanical, chemical, electrical, and so forth. For example, a vehicle may operate by drawing energy from spinning flywheels, combusting hydrocarbons, drawing electric current from capacitors, and so forth. Depletion of onboard energy may render the device inoperable. Continuing the example, the vehicle may have insufficient energy onboard to reach a recharging station thus stranding the vehicle. Depletion may result in an adverse user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.